Damn you, you plot vase!
by BlizzardNight
Summary: this is a story that dos not contain yaoi and has a good plot to me, but it's for you to be the judge. on this life that we have is like a gamble. what will happen if there a repeat of the haruhi vase accident from episode 1, but with the Soul Eater group
1. Chapter 1

Author' annoying dialog and important information: as to say im back, well im back, like I say, I get everything done in a very, VERY, **VERY** slow pace, but this is a new story, so let me explain a few things.

This is based off the anime, but I have enough general knowledge to make it also a bit manga-ish, which means, soul is a death Scythe, but Maka is also a weapon.

Some ouran characters might be miesters, others weapons

Might contain oc's and other crossover!

Will contain Patty's extreme obsession with GIRAFFES!

Tamaki's my bitchy –

Tamaki: hey I'm no one's dog! And watch your mouth

Me: I wasn't done! Bitchy annoying counterpart shall always be in his emo corner if he misbehaves

Soul: so are you done?

Me: no, 6. Soul shall play the piano at least a few times in my story!

Soul: why?

Me: because I used to play the piano before I moved and it's one of my favorite instruments!

Tamaki: when did you start playing?*insert Tamaki make a girl feel special mod*

Me: 3 to 4 years old, before I could read or write! And I used to be in my school's coyer when I was in jardin and first grade (that's what my school called it, marternelle et jardin), but do you know what's ironic, my coyer teacher was also my piano teacher! She was nice.

Soul: tmpi (too much personal information)

Maka: true he does have a bit of a point, but nice to know

Me: any who, if you now me well or read my profile or other stories, I like to include myself, so in this story, I might, but I won't be the main thing, this story is just because I wanted to right one of the tom many stories in my head that's not in a book being written at this moment. Now on with the show!

(ps: the dwma crew can speak many languages, but when in death city, English not Japanese)

As to say hello, you can say good-bye, good-bye to your used to be life and hello to a new, but in undercover operation. Keeping cover is something trickier than just hello or good-bye. It's a whole other story.

Now we are in death city, a small city in the Nevada united- states, where a certain dusty blond, green eyes miester and her shark teeth, white hair and red eyes weapon live with their magical cat who likes to glop people. Yes it's Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans and Blair the (annoying yet one of my favorite characters) cat. As to say it was a normal day… yes it was, Blair was glopping Soul and Maka was Maka- chopping the heck out of him. It was a normal day in that house, I mean apartment. As they finished what they were doing and started to eat breakfast, that's when they got the call.

''Hello? '', ask Maka

''Maka guess what!'', yelled the person on the other end.

'' yes Liz what is it?'', ask Maka

'' we got a mission all together and it might also help you practice being a weapon, well that's what Kid said'', respond the person know as Liz

'' even Soul?'', ask the little bit excited Maka.

'' Yes even Soul. All give you the details when we get to school'', said Liz before hanging up.

She then hung up the phone, turned around with a slight smile plastered on her face.

'' so Maka, who was that?'', ask soul with food in his mouth.

'' It was Liz, she said that there was a mission for us, and I mean all of us!'', she said, her grin growing into a full on smile.

'' well that's great'', he said with a smile also.

'' do you think are happiness is contagious?'', ask Maka.

'' Let's see'', said Soul. Then they both turned their heads to Blair and she was grinning too, yes their happiness was a deadly disease, one that should be enjoyed to the max.

As they left the house to the academy, they ran into Black*star and Tsubaki and I mean literally run into them. So as they walk to school, they started to talk about the mysterious mission.

'' so what do you think it's about'', said Tsubaki

'' WELL IT WON'T BE A PROBLEM FOR I, BLACK* STAR, THE MAN WHO SHALL SURPASS GOD! YEAHWHOOOO!'', yelled Black*star.

''Black*star!'', said Tsubaki

As they got to the academy, they were brought to the death room.

'' so what is it-'', said Maka before being cut off.

'' MAKA, PAPA'S HERE FOR YOU!'', sobbed the death scythe.

'' reaper chop!'', said Lord Death while hitting spirit over the head with one of his huge hands

'' so what did you want to talk about Lord Death?'', ask Soul

'' well there is a mission that only you guys can do, it' in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan, at a privet school for rich people. There are a few pre-kishin and a witch, but the witch is a good witch who doesn't know she's a witch yet, but she knows her them even though she never been to the witch counsel before, we ask Kim or Angela and they say that they've never seen her before plus she might be a miester or a weapon and that at the school there are miesters and weapons that don't know that they are, so it's your job to bring them all back here, kay?'', said the death god

They all nodded in response and left. Lord Death told them to make sure no one knew who they were, unless they were the witch, the miesters or the weapons.

With that they left to pack for the time they would spend in japan, it would be about a few months to a year, depending on how the mission goes.

The next day,

As they finished packing for japan, Blair jumped into Maka's bag to come a long for the ride; she didn't want to be left alone in that house.

So they left on a privet jet to japan, where Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star would go as honor students and Kid, Liz and Patty would go as rich people. They would all stay in apartments and when they got to japan, contact Lord Death.

A few hours of jet ride later,

'' god I'm jet-lagged'', said the albinos

'' well you can catch up on that tonight, are stuff is already a are apartment and we're supposed to go and visit the school'', said Maka.

'' how are you not jet lagged?'', he asked.

'' I have no clue, now come on!'', she said while pulling them. The others followed and joined them at the school later.

When they entered school grounds, no one was there; they guessed everyone was in class. They then met up with the principal that told them to look around. So they did just as he said, but what they didn't know is that looking around you led them to their doom (I'm not finishing it here, no worries).

As they walked around they saw huge libraries.

'' why not and try to find one of those music room told us about?'', ask Patty in between her normal fits of giggles.

'' yeah, I would like to hear Soul play the piano again'', exclaimed Liz

'' do you mind Soul?'', said Maka while giving him the puppy dog eyes

Now Soul was stuck on the end of a loss string because Maka would probably Maka chop him if he didn't and every time she Maka chops him, he thinks he's losing I.Q. points. So only one answer would save his brain from being squashed by the books that Maka always carried with her

''fine'', was all he could grumble out. The girls seemed please to hear this and Kid and Black*Star where curious to her Soul play.

As they walked by the multiple rooms the found a music room, specifically the third abandoned music room. As they walked in it didn't seemed so abandoned to them. There were tables everywhere. Then they spotted and open door with the piano and went and closed the doors behind them.

''who this room is huge!'', exclaimed Patty as her voice echoed throughout the hall.

'' hey Patty'', said Liz getting her younger twins attention,'' Giraffe'', she said while pointing to a stuffed giraffe just laying around, and as a lion hunting a gazelle, Patty pounced onto the giraffe strangling it by its neck, but the attempt was futile because it was only a toy and they aren't in the African savannah. So she just went to playing with it. Much less fun then she though.

'' come on Soul you can do it, it's just a piano, it won't bite'', said Tsubaki

'' AS I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR COMMAND YOU TO PLAY THIS PIANO, BECAUSE I BIG GUY LIKE ME SHALL SURPASS GOD AND IF I SHALL SURPASS GOD, I NEED TO MAKE PEOPLE DO MY COMMAND, SO PLAY SOUL EATER, PLAY LIKE YOU LIFE DEPENDED ON IT, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT GOD BLACK*STAR COMMAND YOU!YAHHWHOOOOO!''

''Black*Star!'', yelled Tsubaki

'' he's not going to play is he?'', ask Liz. Maka just shook her head in a no sing

'' patty can you tell Soul to play the piano in your 'special way'?'', ask the older of the Thompson sisters.

Then Patty just got up from playing with the giraffe and said ''Start playing the damn piano you scum, damn you'', she said with that face (just think of the episode with Kid and the bombs).

Then Soul stated to play the piano just looking back at patty who was giggling her heart out at the moment, but stopped when she hear the pretty music.

When Soul stopped playing they started clapping, but more claps than there were people in the room.

'' that was so beautiful!'', said a voice in the background.

At this, this made Soul jump and crash into something, and that something broke. When he turned around he saw a vase broken into a million pieces.

'' why does this look familiar'', said a feminine sounding voice.

'' because Haruhi'', started one of the twins

''this is the same way'', finished one of the twins

'' you broke the vase on your first day!'' they finished together.

'' oh this is not good, I feel pity for him now'', said the now women as the dwma students decided.

'' what's not good?'', ask Patty

'' well mister here broke an nine million yen vase, and we were going to sell it'', said the first voice

'' oh gosh now this really feels like deja vous'', said Haruhi,''sempai can you just let this go and get started now sempai before you do something stupid again''.

'' No, no, no MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTHER '' he said this and many peoples sweat dropped, but the only thing that went through her head was 'just like papa'.

'' Tamaki, please leave M. Eater alone, but yes he should repay for what he has done, so go ahead, I won't stop you, because it will not change his fate'', said a man with black hair and glasses. In soul's mind 'thank god for Lord Death letting me not put Evans on the form!'

'' wait his name is Eater?'', ask a little blond kid

'' yes Honey-sempai, Soul Eater'', said the black haired man again.

'' funny name'', said the twins in union.

'' okay, SO STARTING TODAY SOUL EATER, YOU ARE A HOST!'', he yelled. At this Haruhi started walking out the door saying '' poor Soul, hasn't even started school and already he's in the craziness''.

The next thing the DWMA crew saw was the death scythe being pulled out the door by the odd new people.

'' what just happened?'', said almost every occupant in that room at that moment.

'' DIE GIRAFFE, DIE'', was what patty said before joining the rest of the group.

A/N: ta da, I'm done for today, but maybe not tomorrow. So I updated, well created. The next story that I will do is one of these few.

My story that LadysWords helped me create

A hotdXdgm crossover because there are none and I think Saeko Iooks a lot like Kanda. I'm not kidding she's like the exact same model as Kanda, but only female. Just look at her with her hair in a ponytail, you'll see

SPXSE cross over

A tmmXohshc because there aren't a lot and I've already got the sequel for it, even though story one isn't finished yet so yeah, have a nice day nice reader and happy mother's day (ps: this is an acomplishement for me, six pages on word!)

BlizzarNight


	2. patty's special way take 2

My annoying dialog: hello, welcome. I see I already got two reviews, and I just posted my story yesterday! Well I like the suggestion that shay McSudonim made, maybe I should make Nekozawa a cross-dresser, wonder how that would play out, but don't forget about Renge or if I gender bend any character or it could be me, my OC, Robin! So on with the rant

Soul: if you gender bend me you're dead!

Me: maybe I should gender bend you in this story or another one… probably another one, your Manhood is saved!

Maka: maybe gender bending him would make him stop calling me tiny-tits

Soul: I only say the truth

Maka: Maka Chop!

Soul: hey that hurts!

Me: now let's begin the story nice readers!

Asdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;sdfghjkl;`sdfghjl;`sdfghjkl;`dfghj;`dfghjkl;`dfghjkl;`;sdfghjkl;`sdfghjkl;`sdfghjkl

As to say from last chapter, well, a lot of crazy shit happened! So now we join the DWMA crew.

'' hello, Father?''

'' you what's up Kid, where's Soul?''

'' that's the problem, he's been kidnapped''

'' Kidnapped how?''

'' by braking a vase and becoming a member of a host club in the school''. In the background, Soul's screams of horror could be heard and also very deadly Maka chops.

'' good, now you have a better time finding the pre-kishins, witch or weapons and miesters in no time!'', said the cartoonish Lord Death.

Then he hung up the mirror. In the background a please save me was hear.

'' so what did Lord Death say?'', ask Tsubaki.

'' he's okay with the idea of Soul being in the host club'', said Kid

Then the host club came back to just drag another person out.

'' hey what are you doing!'', yelled Maka while being pulled

'' well MS .Albarn you also help brake the vase. Yes I say you fall on Mr. Eater and get back up before no one noticed. You shall repay the debt to by being the first ever hostess'', said Kyoya 'and will also bring in more money because we are running low this month'.

'' hey Kyoya-sempai, why am I supposed to play as a host instead of a hostess?'', ask Haruhi

'' because everyone, except for me, thought you were a guy and they stuck with it'', he said, '' also because Tamaki wants to 'protect' you'', he mumbled the last part.

'' Go luck…'', she said

'' her name is Maka'', said Kyoya

''Good luck Maka, you'll need it'', she said with a bit of pity in her voice.

'' please save me!'', yelled Maka before being pulled out the door

So now only five remained in the DWMA group. How would be next. They had no idea where to go so they just went outside to see what damage the new people would do. To where surprise, they were just trying to get Soul to get into the school uniform or play the piano and Maka to just get changed into the uniform, but the effort for Maka was futile, she would not wear the school uniform and wear her normal outfit, minis the coat and shoes, somehow they got her into ballet flats. Now she looked pissed. And for Soul the uniform was futile, but the piano isn't sure, there still discussing on it.

Then the silence was broken by a girl who walked in, not in the bright yellow uniform, but just a shirt and pants with her hair to the side.

'' oh sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I just came her to practice'', she said her voice nice and clear.

''oh hello Ms. Night, no it's okay, you can go practice'', said Kyoya

''wait who's this?'', ask Tamaki

''it's the new transfer student in are class sempai, she's Canadian and an honor student, but won't be here for long, just the year''

'' so do you speak French, euh'', said Tamaki, something that he will soon regret.

'' Racist, and yes I do speak French. _Ferme ta trap maudit d'épais avant que je le ferme pour toi et tu ne verras plus le lendemain_. There, I'm done thanks for listening unless you speak Quebec French, you won't understand, tootles, I'm off to sing'', then the person none as Robin left. Leaving a Tamaki in his emo corner.

'' Evil'', was all Tamaki said.

''wow temperamental'', said Hikaru

''oh common you did like that didn't you'', said Kaerou

'' okay back to topic, can someone get Soul to play the piano'', ask Tamaki, who quickly recovered.

'' patty, you're up'', said Liz. Then a repeat happened again, who knew one person could scare the crap out of anyone.

Then the music started playing and then singing, but the singing wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear, only the few who hear it went to wander to find the bird's melody, but stop when the song was done and decided to continue to find the bird later. There were girls who came for the host club already and started to swoon when they heard the piano and guessed it was Tamaki, but to their surprise, it was an albino person.

''Tamaki, who's this?'', ask a first girl

'' Tamaki, is he a new host?'', ask girl number two

'' yes Amber this is a new host and a new student that starts here tomorrow in class?'', said Tamaki

'' 1A, Haruhi's class, Tamaki, and the twins, with Maka Albarn, Death the Kid and Black*Star, Ms. Nakatsukasa is in are class and the Thompsons are in Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai's class'', finished Kyoya.

''so what about Maka?'', ask the twins

''oh we will see, let's just start with one host, but she's going to have to be there for all host club meetings'', said Tamaki.

So they let the host club being and the DWMA crew just ran away, trying to get away from the craziness, and they decided to start searching for the miesters and weapons, pre-kishen and witch. So they used soul perception. They got hits on a few miester and weapons as they get searching and remembering the soul to find them later. Then they found it. The first pre-kishin soul and a soul of a miester or weapon.

'' I found a pre-kishin and a miester or weapon, let's go'', said Maka

As they ran a second soul joined the first, a possible miester or weapon. So they continue running to find at the seen the people fighting them was the miester and weapon, but not like usual, they were both fighting on hand to hand combat. They were a bit surprised to see such a little person fight do well in martial arts. When the fight finished, the soul was left behind (the final blow was delivered by kid), but to their surprise the people were fighting were Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai.

A/n: TA-DA I'm done! If you're wondering what the French is, it's ''Close your mouth you fricking idiot before I close it for you and you won't see tomorrow''. It loses meaning went traduced, so yeah, Honey and mori as miester and weapon.

Mori= miester

Honey= weapon: katana or wooden sword.

Well thanks for reading! No updates tomorrow or Wednesday because I have something better to do! Well if you ever need French to English or English to French traducer, just ask me, I'll be clad to do it!


	3. BUTINEEDTACOS get the ref and you awesom

title of the story: BUT I NEED TACOS! I NEED THEM OR I 'LL EXPLODE!That happens to me sometimes. (get the reference and you're awesome)

Annoying speech: *in the room* Me: I have no clue what to do next Aquila, I know you are one of my created characters and one of my personality traits, but please do this only once*begging*

Aquila: fine, but only once *uses special ability* so what know?

Me: pretend to be me and do the intro!

Aquila*as me in disguise*: hello, I know you were listening the entire time! My idiot counterpart is having trouble with another new story, when will that girl ever stop creating, and wanted me to replace her during the intro, but since now you know the cat's out of the bag, now Blizzard does not own anything off these great artists, except for Robin that she owns, and why the hell am I doing this!

*silence and the sound of crickets*

Aquila: damn the room, I liked it before with all the annoying characters and bantering and annoyingness, now it's nothing *sighs* I guess on with the show!

In the background or outside of the room

Me: soul come on, it's just one story!

Soul: no you're not making me a damn girl and where are we?

Me: my room, and people reading this, your sickos if you get bad thoughts

Soul: damn this room is messy

Me: I know *depressed*

Soul: I'm still not going to be a girl

Me: technically, I can make you do whatever I want so in my new cross over, you're going to be a girl, maybe

Soul: wait there's a 50/50 chance that I' not a girl

Me: yes

Soul: I'm still not doing it

Me: *gets out shot gun* I haven't used this in a while now haven't I hum

*skipping the awkward scene and to the story!*

''what was that?'', asked Honey, pointing towards the spot where the pre-kishin used to be

'' I guess we have to explain'', said Liz

*One long explanation later*

''wow'', was all they could say, well mori was thinking it

''so now, you're going to start training with us'', said kid

'' when?'', asked Honey

'' when you have free time'', said Tsubaki

They both nodded in agreement and left to their business. They all had a long day and now they just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

As they walked home they noticed someone following them. Then when the person catched up, they noticed it was just Haruhi.

'' hey, Soul, sorry for Tamaki-sempai, he's nice, but sometimes he can just be an idiot'', she said politely

'' nah it's cool, but I did notice he can be an idiot'', said Soul

'' so do you guys live around here?'', she asked simply

''yeah, why?'', ask kid

'' well, I live in the same direction so I guess sometimes well see each other, well I better get going. Bye!'', she said and then she left.

The next day,

The day was long, wait they just got up and they already found it long. This is going to be a long mission! So as they ate breakfast and started getting changed, a certain magical cat jumped out of Maka's suitcase and started wandering the apartment, when… ''SOUL, COME HERE~! '', yelled Blair. The only thing that went through Soul's mind was 'oh crap!' Then the worst happened, she started groping him, and at the wrong moment, Maka walked in

*TEN MAKA CHOP MINUTES LATER*

''I'M SORRY, NOW COULD YOU STOP HITTING ME!''

'' now I feel better, let's get ready for school'', she said still glaring at Soul.

*after getting changed and meeting up with the others*

''so I guess this is where we leave'', said Tsubaki

'' guess so'', said Maka, ''but we meet for lunch?''

''Agreed'', they all said

As they headed to class nothing eventful happened except for Black*Star's introduction.

So I'm skipping the day and now class is over so action!

As the bell rang to signal the end of the day people started packing their books and stuff.

Then out of nowhere one person started to drag Soul throughout the hall. When he turned his head he saw Haruhi.

'' hey… what's going on?'' asked Soul nonchalantly

'' we're being dragged to the host club by Hikaru and Kaeru'', she said nonchalantly

This was an awkward situation, '' so what's the host club like?''

'' Let's just hope nothing crazy happens today'', she said, '' like every day'', she mumbled

Then a few minutes of awkwardness later,

'' so Kearu, Hikaru, can you stop pulling us'', said Haruhi

'' no, because if we did'', started Hikaru

'' you'd run away!'', finished Kearu

As they got to the host club and they opened the doors, the unexplainable happened

'' finally you're here'', yelled renge. As she came close to them, she handed them each one outfit and shoved them off to the changing Room. As they walked out, three of the four were wearing cosplay and Soul was wearing a tux.

''why am I wearing a tux?''

'' what are we cosplaying as Renge?''

'' well this wasn't my idea of cosplay, but I do like it and Soul, you're playing the piano''

''why?''

''who's idea was it?''

'' to answer Soul first, you're better then Tamaki and second, go ask Robin, she the one who designed and had the idea I just made them'', finished Renge with a smile

As the trio minus Soul who stayed behind because his friends caught up to him, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kearu went to go see Robin.

As they approached her, she was drawing in a sketch book. As they looked apon the drawing they saw it looked a bit like Haruhi's costume.

'' so Robin, what are you drawing?'' she asked

'' Invader Zim'', she said nonchalantly

''wait, who?'', asked Hikaru

''it's an America (the continent, remember, I think of America as a continent, not a country damn united-states thinking that they can call themselves americain, I call them united-statesians, because I think the people who live on the continent are americain and not one country, get that through your head, but I have nothing against the unites-states and I should learn to shut up) cartoon and that's what you're cosplaying as here let me explain'', she said while getting out a chalk board, lab coat and pointer,'' Tamaki is invader tallest red, mori is invader tallest purple'', she said while pointing to the two, '' then there's Kyoya as Membrane, Honey as Gir, you, Haruhi as Gaz, Hikaru as Zim and Kearu as Dib''

'' so I'm guessing you made the t-shirt you're wearing?'', asked Haruhi

'' yeah made it myself, isn't Gir cute, I have made two drawings'', she said while showing them the drawings.

'' you're pretty good'' said the three in union.

'' thanks'' she said while blushing

As they finished there host club activities something was out of place, some strange, sinister. And that's when it crashed through the window a…

A/n:

*me drawing*

Haruhi: Blizzard, what are you doing

Me: drawing

Haruhi: can I see

Me: sure

*looks at drawing then looks at picture, then back to back*

Haruhi: it's amazing! It's almost an exact replica!

Me: what do you mean almost?

Haruhi: never mind, it is an exact replica!

Me: now one random question for the audience,

Question: if the soul eater crew had to have to have to be compared to an animal, which one would it be? No bad answers!

Me: well thanks for reading! Now I need to find Soul and tell him about the new story *leaves The Room*

Haruhi: now how do I get out?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: wow this story is really popular, well I'm glad! Now as you know I do have school and at the end of the year I do have exams so one week during June I won't update at all. Now I'm going to try and give you an extra-long chapter! I will do my best before exam week! So I'm going to study the stuff I really need to study later! Because two out of the six subjects I do know… yeah French school, not fun when your mother Tung is English. So let's begin**

As it crashed through the window it was reveal to be this sort of deformed person with weapons for arms and blood all over its body. In its left hand there was this sort of blue orb glowing. It looked around the room trying to find something.

'' give me the witch!'' it howled at a high pitched tone, it was unbearable most people had to put their hands over their ears. _Strange I didn't sense the witch's presence, of course. She hasn't used magic yet so her soul looks human (1) or that she really is a good witch_, thought Maka.

Girls were running out of the room like if there was a shoe sale at the mall. Only the host club and a few none girly girls stayed in the room.

''W-WHAT IS THAT THING!'', Tamaki almost bellowed.

'' Maka, Black*Star, let's go!'', said kid

'' okay, honey-sempai, mori-sempai, wtch this is what a mister and weapon are like'', whispered Maka since she was right next to them. Both nodded and left the job to the professional.

'' are you crazy, you'll die!'' yelled Haruhi

'' no we won't, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, AM INVINSIBLE!'', he started coolly, but ended it like a moron.

Then they all said

'' Soul let's go''

'' Tsubaki transform''

'' Liz, Patty''

And only three of the original seven were left, all holding weapons.

Only weird stares were left. Then the three charged at the monster with incredible speed, after only a few seconds only a weird red glowy orb like the blue one was left.

What the heel was all what went through almost all the people's heads that were in that room

Only one went like so cool! The others was a blank mind.

'' wha-what was that thing!'' said Tamaki coming out of his hiding spot

'' a pre-kishin'' said soul nonchalantly. Then the red soul was swallowed by Tsubaki.

'' hey Soul I sense a few other misters and weapons'' whispered Maka

'' what about the witch?'' he whispered back

'' it's faint, but it's there'', she said, '' but still going to take a while to find with all the people in this room, thou we can cross out the host club''

''why?'' he whispered

'' because there the miesters and weapons', she said trying to look the less suspicious as possible

Then soul passed the news to everyone one else. They all gave each other a silent nodded and then Kid began to talk.

'' could you follow us?'' Kid said. Honey and Mori knew what they were thinking, they waited for the others decisions, and when it was all yes they left. A few minutes of walking later, they got to a wall. Then the others just looked confused. Then Maka wrote something on the wall and a door appeared, but what they didn't know was that they were being followed by someone and that someone followed suite.

As they entered the hallway of said room they saw a bunch of guillotines (think of the death room). Then when the corridor ended it revealed a giant gym.

'' someone is following us'', whispered Kid to Maka

'' I know, but it's a human soul…I recognize it, this person is from our class'' she whispered back, but it was too late, Black*Star over heard them and cut to the chase to attack said person, but he stopped before hitting.

The person was…

A/N: I left a cliff hanger; well I did the best I could. (1) This was for my version. Before a witch uses magic it looks human and only using magic for a few times it starts to change, but if the witch is a good witch then the soul does not look like the one of a witch, but half human, half witch, k od you understand. Well after I finish some of my other stories I'm going to write something that been on my mind bugging me for a while! Well read, write and review.

~BlizzardNight


	5. WTF IS WITH THE WHITEBOARDS!

**A/N: have you heard about the petition that's going around, this brings back memories of fifth grade when we tried to sack are English teacher… good times, good times (what she was a bitch and sweared in the class room) we called her Madame Carotte; French for Madame Carrot, do you know why we called her that… because of her hair. Heck everyone hated her, even the principle. When I was in sixth grade, she caught what she deserved, she got sacked! Well in fifth grade, but we never saw her the next year, which was a relief for us… Tmpi?**

**Everyone: yeah! **

**Me: well screw you I don't care because school is almost over! Now let's start the story!**

**Last chapter, read I'm too lazy to rewrite! (And I'm glad that this is so popular, 58 hits is a big thing for me! Just not a lot of reviews *crying*) oh and I will probably post one of my sketch of gir and zim as the cover for the story, I drew it myself thank you very much! Oh and if you question why there's a tail in the picture… it's my dog.**

The person was none other than the Canadian herself, Robin Night.

''Robin what are you doing here?'' asked Maka

'' well I'll wait for you guys to explain to them what's going on and then I'll explain how I know'', she said getting a creepy aura.

'' okay, well I guess we need to start explaining'', said Kid while looking around, '' could you pull out your random whiteboard please?'' he asked

'' sure'' she said while pulling it out of nowhere. (_Prepare for a long as speech_, that's what was writing on the whiteboard)

Then kid turned his head to Robin, while a few other people snickered.

'' what, it's true!'' she said while giving him the truth eyes (yes the truth eyes is when someone is innocent)

'' okay now let me begin, what you saw back there was a pre-kishin, which can become a kishin when said pre-kishin devowers (need help do not know who to write and word auto correct is being a bitch!) enough human souls. There is only one know kishin, Asure, but he was defeated by us,'' he said while pointing to the group'', you seven are what we call miester and weapon'', he said while drawing a weapon and a person'', so three to four of you are miester or weapon or possibly both, but that's kind of rare'', he said while drawing the three categories, '' so let's see if you are a miester, weapon or both, but first, Robin please explain how you know about us?'' he said now everyone's eyes were on Robin, who was randomly drawing on a whiteboard.

'' where the hell do you get thoses?'', asked everyone.

'' oh yeah,'' he said while flipping the board over, there was a drawing of North America. Then the words, I live in this province and on the other continent (Europe) random stuff like (I'm making a huge reference here if you can guess it you can get a special appearance in my story or be the author of one of the chapters of your choice) **PRUSSIA WAS HERE **with Europe scratched off, **I AM AWESOM!** With a giant bird over it**, AUSTRIA IS A LITTLE BABY GIRL MAN-BOY!**, **Prussia is soooo AWESOME!** In a bubble with a bird and a crown on it saying that, a boat close to Italy and people fighting were Spain should be, was written on the province of Québec and Europe ( the reference on Europe) while DWMA was writing somewhere around the Nevada desert.

'' if you live in North America like I do, you hear about the DWMA and what they do'', she said

'' what the hell is wrong with Europe!'', exclaimed Maka

'' and who's Prussia?'', asked Soul

'' WELL HE SURELY ISN'T MORE AWESOME THEN ME, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!WHAAHOOO!''

''Black*Star!'' yelled Tsubaki

'' yes Black*Star he is more awesome then you'', she said more nonchalantly

'' ah I see the reference you did there!'' exclaimed Patty

'' you do?'' asked Liz skeptically

'' yess!'', she said while giggling, '' and a good one at that!'', she said with more fits of laughter

'' well thank you Patty now please continue with the explanation, I'll be in the stands if you need me!'' she said while dragging her whiteboard.

'' okay well let's start'', exclaimed Soul.

When they were finished, they found out that:

Honey= Katana, Mori= Miester

Tamaki= stiletto or saber (think assassins creed, god I love brotherhood! Or fencing sword), miester= Kyoya (you were expecting Haruhi weren't you?)

Kaeru and Hikaru= (you decided, because I have no clue for them, plus I wanted to make Tamaki a piano, you'd be like WTF were could you use a piano as a weapon without destroying it, maybe I'll make that his second mode…) miester= Haruhi

People with second mod:

Tamaki: Piano (its super piano to the rescue! he's invincible to the corded joke and breaking! Hahah! NOT!)

Thought people's heads right now:

Were the fuck is a piano going to be useful?

HAHAHAHAH! He's so going to get killed…

WTF

Maybe I can make Soul finally agree to play the piano now, it's that or I bet him with my water pipe (get this reference to if you want one of your OC'S in my story!)

Oh he's so going to be pranked now

Maybe I can use the Zombieland kill of the week doorbell piano move with Tamaki now…

And multiple were the same as WTF! Or LMFAO or NO ONE IS GREATER THEN ME THE, HEY DON'T HANG UP ON ME AND CHANGE TO SOMEONE ELSES THOUGHTS! – or when can I leave I want to go.

So yeah Tamaki you're an unfortunate sun of a gun! but I still love you all the same( WTF is wrong with my computer it just said ''pessez Éntrer pour samedi'' damn the French keyboards!) curse the piano, but I still love you my dear, dear love…Piano.

WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!

**A/N: weird chapter, I know, I don't even know where the last lines came from I was just writing and then like poof, added itself in. so if you can figure out some of the references, you will be rewarded with the stuff that I said during my story, and why is this story so popular! It doesn't make sense! Well see you in a while or son if I have free time like today!**


End file.
